


One Hundred Yesterdays (Part 6)

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [24]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: The Source finally completes its change in Harry. And it's nothing that anyone could have predicted. The Watcher remains long enough to offer a little guidance, but it's up to Harry now to stop Zero Point and save the life of someone he loves the most...'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'(Part 24)





	One Hundred Yesterdays (Part 6)

**Author's Note:**

> (Final installment of One Hundred Yesterdays. Enjoy! And don't worry, the Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) series isn't over yet. Woo! -QuietDarkness)

_'Stand up, warrior. You are not yet finished. Beaten you may be, but broken? Angels have fallen from greater heights and survived. So why shouldn't you? Never mind what you are made of, you are more than this flesh that binds you. There is nothing you have to fear that should not fear you a thousand times more...' -M.A.W._

* * *

"Jesse."

_One word, and depending on how he used it, he could either make her really happy, quiver in fear or feel like dirt in an instant. But this time, it was just her name. Softly spoken, a quiet affirmation on his lips. She slipped her ten year old hands away from her eyes, staring straight up. She'd sat herself on the ground, pulled her knees to her chest, tried to make herself as small as possible. And looking up at her father this way, she felt so much smaller. She'd always loved how tall Harrison Wells was, how imposing he could seem, how tough. But sometimes it scared her a little, too. Especially when he was angry. Which she thought for sure he would be right now._

_But then he crouched down before her, lowering his stature considerably, his strong hands hanging over his knees. He was wearing a suit, black with a white shirt and no tie. It matched her white dress with the black belt and the black leggings she was wearing. She'd kicked off her shoes before she'd run off to hide._

"Why are you hiding?" _He asked her then. His voice wasn't even loud. It was just enough that they both could hear, and the people passing by outside the coat closet couldn't hear a word. He'd even slightly closed the door, so only a beam of light gave them scant views. Jesse averted her eyes at his question, straightening out her legs and smoothing her skirts as she sniffled, not bothering to hide the wetness on her cheeks. She didn't respond to him, couldn't. What would he say if he knew she was scared?_

_Ten years old and she'd been asked to speak in front of the National Collegiate Society dinner. Two hundred adults, and she was given the 'honor' of writing a speech about what changes she thought should be made in task based learning. Writing it had been the easy part, even memorizing it. But once they were there, in that great big building with all its lights and people sitting at fancy dinner tables laughing at some bald man's awful jokes as he stood at a podium on a stage, she freaked._

_Harrison Wells let out a soft sigh, unbuttoning the one button holding his suit jacket closed, and pushed his glasses a little higher up his nose before shifting position entirely and sitting beside her in the relative dark, having to shove some of the coats aside so he could press his back to the wall. Then he draped one arm around her shoulders, pulling her gently into him._ "It's okay to be scared, Jesse." _Her eyes darted up, her body going a little rigid as she turned to meet his eyes. He just smiled knowingly at her._ "That's why you ran off, hid." _For a moment, she swallowed and then hung her head._

"Yeah." _She said softly, using some tissues she'd scrounged up out of someone's pocket to wipe at her nose._ "I thought... you'd be mad." _She nearly whispered. But then his hand wrapped warmly around her shoulder._

"Why would I be mad?" _He asked, looking straight ahead, watching figures pass unaware of their presence._

"Because you're never scared." _She explained, examining the tissue in her hand like it was the holy grail of archaeological finds._

"That's not true." _He said warmly, and she looked up at him, studying his profile. She knew his face so well._ "I'm scared all of the time." _He looked down at her, catching her gaze. She blinked at him, slightly confused._

"I never see you scared, though." _Which was true. He was always so sure, always so aware and strong and capable._

"Ah, well... that's because I have a secret weapon." _He smirked lightly, the slightest curve of his lips. And she turned a little more. He picked her up then, setting her into his lap. And she rested her small hands on his arms, eagerly listening. His smirk turned into a smile as he lifted a hand and moved some of her hair out of her tear streaked face._ "I pretend." _He finally said, and she felt herself frown._

"Pretend?" _She repeated questioningly._ "What kind of weapon is that?" 

_He laughed, and it was the best sound because he only ever laughed like that with her._ "When I don't feel like I have the courage, I pretend I do. I put on my brave face, and I make everyone else believe I am. No one ever figures out that I'm scared. And eventually," _he shrugged softly,_ "I forget I was ever afraid to begin with."

"So..." _she settled a little more in his lap, thinking,_ "Fake it till you make it?" _And Harrison Wells laughed again, which just made her smile._

"That's my Jesse. Always so quick." _He said. A phrase she'd heard a million times and would never, ever get tired of. She grinned as he reached up and wiped her cheeks completely dry. Then he kissed her forehead._ "So whataya say we give this a try, hm? Show me your brave face." _And she did, and he smiled. Not just with his mouth, but with his eyes._ "Look at that. Can't even tell you were ever afraid." _Twenty minutes later, she'd finished her speech and there was applause from everyone in the room. But not Harrison Wells. He didn't clap because they had a deal. Never clap, always smile because the best things were said without making a sound. But he wasn't smiling, either. He was grinning. And he was proud. And as Jesse Wells beamed back at him, she knew... she wanted nothing more than to be just like him._

* * *

Seeing Zero Point in the breach room was startling, to say the least. It meant nothing good, and she knew that they'd all have a hell of a time on their hands. Speedsters weren't much of a match for him. They'd had to throw him through a breach just to beat him. But Jesse couldn't worry about that right now. Her thoughts were ringing with a voice that wasn't her own. The Watcher, like she was inside Jesse's skull, whispering, _'Get to Harrison Wells. Now. He's the only one who can end this.'_ She didn't understand it, wasn't sure what it really meant. But she knew it had to be done. So she left the guys to handle the meta, what other choice was there? When she sparked into the medlab, she nearly crashed into the gurney itself, she was moving so fast. "Caitlin!" She blurted, then held out the orb in an effort to hand it to the startled woman on the other side of the gurney. Maybe she'd know what to do with it, since the Watcher hadn't really given them any clues. Caitlin had both brows raised, glancing at what was in Jesse's hand. "It's the-" But she didn't even get a chance to finish the sentence. The orb shot up out of her grip toward the ceiling, and then flung itself down. Straight at Harry's chest. 

He looked so still, his breathing was so weak and his skin was pale, gray circles resting under his eyes. Had he really gone downhill that fast? It didn't really matter because the orb lowered itself more and more till it was centered directly over Harry's sternum. Then it simply dropped, and melted. Like liquid metal. Small blue sparks spit in random directions and both Caitlin and Jesse found themselves backing up. "What's it doing to him?!" Caitlin paled, hands hesitating as though she was stuck between wanting to stop this and not sure if she should. Jesse just shook her head, slightly wide eyed. And then, the liquid just disappeared. The sparks vanished. Even his shirt was dry. It was like his body just soaked it up, down to the very last drop. 

The sudden and terrible quiet had both women looking at each other warily.

Slowly, they stepped back toward the gurney, looking at Harry with confusion and curiosity. He looked exactly as he had a minute ago, weak and pale. No difference. But then his whole body arched, a startled sound escaping Jesse's mouth at the sight. The monitors began to go off, and Caitlin reached forward as if to grab him. But Jesse sped to her side, pulling Caitlin back. The Watcher said to let it happen. That this was how they saved him. Harry's whole form spasmed, and glowing blue veins spread all over his exposed skin. Then something awful met their ears as the veins disappeared and Harry's body slumped back into the gurney, his arm hanging limply off the side. 

The heart monitor had flatlined.

And Jesse was afraid. Completely, irrevocably. Her whole body burned with it, her mind began reeling. _'A life without Harrison Wells...'_ She'd gotten a taste of that, those months he was trapped and out of reach. And it had been more than enough. Being without him, his guidance and his strength and his own brand of courage... it was just too hard, too painful. There was just no way that reality was better without him. And she couldn't hide that fear, that pain, that sorrow.

"Daddy!" Jesse cried, letting go of Caitlin and moving to him, flattening her hand on his chest, her other hand curling into his hair as panic fired up every nerve in her body. "Please!" She begged, her voice ragged and filled with emotion. Caitlin had rushed to the opposite side of the room to grab the crash cart. But the moment she reached his side again, the monitor went from no heartbeat to a steady, healthy rhythm. A sound that made all the air escape Jesse's lungs.

And Harry took a deep breath.

And Harry's eyes opened.

And damn, were they bluer than Jesse ever remembered her father's eyes being... as though there was a sapphire luminescence inside the irises.

He blinked, his skin somehow returning to its normal hue in a breath, and he glanced at her. "Jesse?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Just one word, and all the world was right again. She let out a sob, flattening herself against him as tears poured out of her eyes. She felt his hand come and smooth into her hair. The relief was immense, she could hear his heart beating steadily, feel the warmth radiating out of him. He was alive and he was holding her and she could feel his chest rise and fall as he let out a sigh.

But as much as she wished she could just stay like that, there wasn't time.

She stood up straight, wiping at her face as she let out a shaken breath. It was time to put on her 'brave' face. To pretend like all this wasn't happening too fast and she wasn't still worried about Harrison Wells. "Dad, you're alright. You're... cured." She lied and hated that, but she had to get him up. She knew he'd forgive her for a white lie, but keep him out of a fight when he was able to hold his own? That he'd be more than angry about. "Zero Point, he's in the breach room." She said firmly. And then watched something come over her father's features. A determination, a hardness she knew very well. And he was suddenly hopping off the gurney, completely ignoring Caitlin's vocal worries, pushing past her and running without looking back. The two women only paused long enough to exchange wary glances.

Harry seemed fine. Better than fine, which was worrisome since only moments ago he was dying...

"Go." Caitlin said, stepping back and out of the way. Jesse just swallowed. Then nodded and sped off.

* * *

_'Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power.' -Abraham Lincoln_

* * *

When his power fled his hands, it was like a a hundred battering rams. Vibe went flying, smashing hard into a wall on the opposite side of the room and landing in a still heap on the floor. The Flash went tumbling into a metal beam but managed to stay conscious, coughing up a little blood as he pushed himself to his hands and feet, holding his ribs. Kid Flash managed to dart out of the way, speeding toward the doorway. And that was when Zero Point saw Wells. 

Doctor Harrison Wells and the female speedster had just entered the room. Kid Flash looked a little stunned at the sight of him, like he hadn't expected to see him at all. And there was also the fact that Wells didn't quite look like himself. Or at least his eyes didn't. They were brilliant blue, a cold fire burning within them that Zero Point didn't remember ever being there. Interesting. Wells was looking at Vibe's still form, then glanced to the Flash, then to Zero Point. He pushed past Kid Flash, stepping down the short metal stairs, hands in fists. "Dad!" The female speedster called out, moving after him. So Wells had a kid? That was new. Nothing Zero Point had ever researched said anything about kids. Wells paused only long enough to point a finger at her. That seemed to be enough to still her, and she gripped onto Kid Flash's arm for dear life. She looked as though she was fighting her emotions, steeling herself, choosing to do the opposite of what her instincts were telling her to do.

"I knew you were around here somewhere, Wells." Zero Point said, opening and closing his hands as the tall man stepped into the center of the room. He looked great, healthy even. All that time in their shared hell, and he'd made it out better than when he'd entered. Zero Point didn't bother to ponder why that was. Fuck if he cared. He smirked softly, letting his mirth be as visible as possible. "Nice contacts." Zero Point said, raising a finger and tapping near his own eye. Wells furrowed his brows, looking slightly confused. 

"This ends now." Wells said. "You're not going to hurt anyone else." He pulled up his sleeves toward his elbows, feet shoulder width apart like he was just jonesing for a fight. Zero Point laughed lightly.

"Seriously? What are you going to do, huh? We're not back there, Wells." He motioned to where the breach had been. "We're home now. And here, I'm the one with the advantages."

But Wells wasn't looking at him. His eyes had moved to a corner of the room, and there was a strange expression on his face. He wasn't the only one. Both his daughter, Flash and Kid Flash were staring at the same corner slightly wide eyed. Only Wells' daughter didn't look confused, she looked determined. He turned his head only for a moment to see what they were all looking at. But there was nothing there. No one. He raised a brow, looking back at Wells who was now watching him again. 

"You might be wrong about that." Wells said smoothly, his hands completely relaxing at his sides. "I've got... hope... on my side." And he smiled slowly. Zero Point chuckled lightly.

"Wow. Just... wow. You've lost your damn mind." He shook his head but let out a slow, almost content sigh. "No matter. Just makes this easier for me." And he raised both hands. 

His power fled out of him, focused entirely on Wells. He manipulated the gravity around him, to crush him, to toss him like he was nothing.

But that wasn't what happened.

In fact, nothing happened. 

Wells just stood there, unharmed, not even flinching. "What the fuck?" Zero Point muttered, then tried again. Letting out a yell as his power slammed out of him. And again, no reaction. Wells looked down for a moment before he glanced at his daughter. Then he took three long, very quick steps toward Zero Point and punched him square in the jaw. 

Everything after that was confusing and it filled him with rage. This shouldn't be happening! He knew damn well he couldn't beat Wells in a hands on fight. He'd learned that the hard way on the other Earth. But here he was, pummeling him, blow after blow. He tried to keep his own. Tried to fight back. Not just with his fists, but with his powers which suddenly seemed useless against Wells. He was affecting everything around the man, but not a single bit of his power seemed to touch him. Before Zero Point knew it, Wells had him in a choke hold, pushed up against the wall so he couldn't see anyone else. He could feel his body getting heavy from lack of oxygen. He clawed at Wells arm, struggled, did everything he could to get away. But Wells was strong, and skilled when it came to fighting like this. 

"Dad!" Zero Point heard the female speedsters voice. "Dad stop! You're killing him!" And for a moment, the tension in Wells' arms faltered. "Dad, please... it's over..." The girl said softly. And then Wells just let go. Zero Point dropped to the ground, coughing, gasping, willing air to find its way back to his lungs. He glanced up at the man before him, the girl holding on to his arm warmly. Wells was staring down at him with a mix of satisfaction and anger. Wells could have done it. He could have kept strangling him. He could have snuffed him out without wasting a sweat. But he didn't. Why? Just because his kid asked not him to? And why would she care?

"You're right." Wells said, touching his daughter's hand. And then, before Zero Point could even think past his own need to breathe, Wells stepped forward and kicked him in the head. 

The lights went out.

* * * 

Harry skidded to a halt beside Cisco's unmoving form after Wally grabbed Zero Point and rushed him to the Pipeline. He'd wanted Zero Point dead. Deader than dead. Throttling him to death for all he'd done was the least he deserved. But Jesse stopped him. Not so much her words, or even her delicate hand on him, but the idea that this was not the man he needed to be. After he'd killed Turtle, back when she was a prisoner of Zoom, it had been easy. Too easy. He'd have done many terrible, unforgivable things to get her back. But he'd promised her he'd never do anything like that again. He promised to be the sort of father she deserved. And killing Zero Point would have been the opposite of that. 

Honestly, everything that had happened, was still happening, was making his head spin a little. When he'd first woken in the medlab, he didn't feel any different. Sure, his head didn't hurt anymore. And other than being a little groggy and confused, he felt... great. Better than great. When Jesse told him that Zero Point was here, it was like someone flipped a switch in his head. He didn't know why, he didn't know how, he just knew he had to stop him. And it seemed Jesse had been in agreement, because she hadn't really tried to stop him. That should have been more confusing than anything else.

The confidence he felt, the surety that Zero Point couldn't hurt him was the most confusing thing of all. There was no reason for it. Nothing that could possibly make sense, till she showed up. The Watcher had stood there, in the corner of the room, visible to him, Barry, Wally and Jesse. And she'd said one simple thing, _'This is what the change was for, Harrison. This,' She'd motioned to him, 'Is who you are now.'_ And when Zero Point attacked, and literally nothing happened to him, Harry knew that something was very, very different. Not wrong, not really. Just... not normal.

None of that mattered to him at the moment, though. He was pulling Ramon into his lap, pulling off Cisco's goggles. He cradled him with one arm, his other hand coming away bloody from the back of Cisco's head. "God..." He choked out. "Jesse, get Snow!" He ordered.

'That isn't necessary, Harrison.' 

He looked up to see Not-Tess, the Watcher, standing across from him. Barry was limping toward them, Jesse and Wally standing at his back. Harry tore his eyes away from her, looking down at Cisco's completely still form. He was breathing, but it was barely noticeable. When he'd hit the wall, he'd cracked his head, there was just so much blood. God knows how bad he was actually hurt. "What are you talking about?!" Harry snapped, looking back up at her, anger beginning to boil in combination with his worry. But the Watcher smiled at him.

'I told you before that the change had already manifested in you, many times. Do you not think it strange, that you could heal so quickly, so well?' She asked, giving him a knowing look. 'That ability, Harrison... is not just limited to your own body.'

"Wait, you're saying... he can-" Jesse began, and the Watcher simply nodded, finishing her sentence for her.

'Heal others. Yes.'

Harry grit his teeth, clenching his jaw and shaking his head. "I don't know how to do that!" He exclaimed, "This is madness." But the Watcher knelt down then, making him meet her gaze. 

'Is it? With all you know, all you've seen, with metahumans and science and multiple Earths... is this really the craziest thing that could happen?' She asked, and Harry closed his eyes a moment, holding Cisco closer. 

"Things... like what you're saying... they don't happen to me." He muttered quietly, and felt Jesse's hand on his shoulder as she knelt behind him, leaning into him, offering comfort. And he couldn't say why, but he was starting to feel tired. Really tired, like the energy was being sucked out of his body.

'Everything happens for a reason, Harrison. You have blamed yourself for so long, for things that you cannot control, for guilt that was never yours to own. You've wanted redemption, fought for it. Prayed for it.' He opened his eyes to look at her, and she was smiling kindly, warmly. 'The multiverse heard you. This,' She motioned to Cisco, 'Is your answer.' And when he looked down at Cisco, there were chocolate brown eyes staring back at him. Harry's breath caught in his throat. 

"Harry?" Ramon breathed out, looking confused, "Your... your eyes..." he mumbled. But Harry wasn't really hearing him, he hugged him tight against himself. Cisco curled his arms around him in response. 

"His head's not bleeding anymore." Barry said, crouching with a wince and reaching forward to move Cisco's hair aside. The wound was completely gone. Harry let Cisco sit up on his own, glancing toward where the Watcher had been kneeling. But she was gone. As though she'd never been there. 

And Harry, well... he felt exhausted. He felt unconsciousness creeping in on him. He heard Cisco's voice, Jesse. He felt his muscles go limp, felt himself being grabbed onto as he slumped backward.

 _'The multiverse heard you.'_ She'd said. 

_'Thank you... Hope.'_ And that was the last thing Harry thought before he closed his eyes and let the exhaustion take him. 

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
